


Maw of Gluttony

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: The Sander's Sides vs the Seven Sins [4]
Category: Evillious Chronicles, Homestuck, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Demonic Possession, Double Agents, Gluttony, Homestuck References, Multi, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Self-Esteem Issues, Spoilers, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Threats, Trapped, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Things go wrong when Thomas and the Sides get trapped in a mall with the fourth Deadly Sin Gluttony who seems to have the ability to copy the other Side's powers apart from Remy and Logan.Can they keep their cool in the panic and not chow down on people?
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The Sander's Sides vs the Seven Sins [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736860
Kudos: 10





	1. How everyone got locked in the mall and met Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkwardness becomes apparent when an unknown figment locks Thomas Sanders and everyone else in the nearest mall.  
> Also why does Remus have red eyes today and making bad food puns?

Lust looked as his right hand man Eros and the other three members Quadrant 4 , before saying. "What do you think I should tell Pride? I can't just let him know about the plan I arranged with Janus, Pride is still sore over the split. He might try and kill me!". Eros replied while strumming a Little Richard guitar. "Just tell Pride it'll take some more time then he planned babe. I mean, I'm the only member of the Four Loves who knows about you and we all know you can't hurry love.". 

.

" Speak for yourself Pinkie♠! Why'd♠you bring that up to the boss man!?" Kisnemi snapped as she slurped a green Mojito cocktail while Auspi added "At least let him finish♣ Kisnemi." Eros then nodded. "Uh-huh, so we should probably wait until Moraiius gets here." Then the diamond hair-pinned reddish haired embodiment of positive relationships arrived. "So what did I miss?" 

Meanwhile everyone else was heading to the Oaks mall for buying goods just in case things got really bad in Christmas. Thomas was relieved that Lust had not tried to hurt the others, though annoyed that Chastity had ruined in date indirectly. 

Meanwhile a man with a split red and black suit was humming a song as he messed with the time lock. "Donovan, how dandy a mall. Probability of Thomas Sanders getting locked in the Oaks Mall, up by 75%. Yeah Greed that'll do just fine." Then as the strange figure left in a flurry of red and black poker chips, the doors leading to the outside of the mall's slammed shut, causing everyone else to panic. 

Remus gulped along with everybody else, as a frying pan knocked the embodiment of intrusive thoughts and a red gloved hand dragged him off. 

Something wasn't right with Remus, for his eyes were glowing red, almost like Wrath's eyes and he stated. "Well gentlemen, I've got an idea on how me can survive this mess. Though some of you might find it hard to stomach..." Meanwhile back with Thomas, one particularly intrusive thought stood out among the rest.. **"If anyone winds up being weaker than you, devour,devour everything and everyone else until you survive!". He groaned at Joan while clutching his head. "Seriously Joan, don't joke about eating people. It's not funny right now!" "Yeah, shouldn't have made that bad call. At least your Aunt Pattie isn't locked in here with everyone else. Eh Thomas?" Then they all saw her fan-club protesting outside the mall's car park.**

****

"Seriously it's like she's not aware I have bigger issues than filming a video or Youtube content warnings right now." Thomas groaned with dismay while Valerie jogged over from the Bodhi store. "Hey, what's with all the commotion. Hey there Thomas and Joan. How's it shaking?" Thomas reluctantly revealed the bad news. "Somebody messed around with the magnetic time locks on the doors and I think somebody called security. Valerie I hate to say this,but we're trapped in the mall." Her face fell at the thought, before Valerie replied back. "Yeah,but security's bound to be working on getting us out right?"

Janus looked annoyed at Remus's graphic doodles of butchered meat along with the Light Sides hanging on meat hooks and stated. "This isn't really helping anyone or the others Remus. What isn't on your mind right now?" ****

"Just you know wanting to ensure Thomas wants to survive. What do you think about Patton pie with bilberry sauce and cream for dessert? Sounds tempting right? Like roast Roman with orange chutney and Logan liver, that sounds just as tasty.". Logan overheard Remus and turned pale, before running over to Patton's room.

"Patton, we have an issue, a very urgent issue!" Patton and Jules looked up from their game of Hungry Hippos and Patton stated "Well howdie do Sherlock, I was just wrapping up a game. Are you alright, you seem really off colour. Something wrong?" Logan muttered on the verge of losing his temper. "No I'm not alright. We should probably discuss this in my room." 

.

Jules than put in the final orange marble for his hippo and cheered, before packing away the game with Patton's help and heading over to Logan's room "Alright Logan,what kind of issue is it? You know besides the whole locked in the mall thing?" Logan then added a red line and Remus's symbol onto his mind map and replied. "Because I overheard Remus talking to Janus and he was talking about eating us and sent an intrusive thought about eating the other people in the mall to Thomas,which is probably an act of cannibalism and illegal!!" 

.

Now Patton looked like he was about to throw up in disgust and Jules added. "Whoa,whoa,whoa Logi! Don't jump the gun, that's my job not yours. You sure that actually happened? Cause even though Remus is the bad part of our boss's Creativity, he's still my friend and the other Dark Side's pal. Probably just fake news." Oh good, now his brother was paying attention,until he blurted out the fake news line.

"Well unless you want unspeakable things to happen to everybody else then go ahead and be my guest.2


	2. Now, let's not panic, time to serve up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gluttony makes his debut in person, stuff hits the fan and Wrath winds up saving someone's life from a summoned zombie group created by his fellow Sin  
>  Also the seven Sanders Sides all wind up arguing about what t do involving Gluttony

Thomas wanted to be sick, his own Gluttony had nearly killed and eaten Patton, Roman and Logan, along with possessing Remus, before Janus and Patton had driven him out of Remus's body. The ginger-red haired Sin with one brown eye and one red eye was casually ripping and tearing through a gourmet burger with plenty of toppings with a knife and fork and there was mayo running down his fancy red suit. "You're making me want to puke Gluttony. Why are you even able to eat that gourmet burger? You already ate a wrap, a pretzel and all of the chocolate ice cream at the Versace Gelato!?" Remus added. "Yeah, you greedy pig, shouldn't you need to take a shit by now? I'm tempted to mash your face in for possessing me like that!" 

Gluttony burped as he finished before muttering as he held up a red wine glass. "Zucchini, you're not allowed to use weapons in the food court, you green moron. Oh it's you Thomas. This fancy red glass once belonged to a certain evil food water. Care to take a sip with me? It'll help you live through this trap." Thomas nervously backed away before replying. "No thanks Gluttony. I'll go find the others, they need me more than I need cheap food." 

"Wow, you're such a self righteous asshole Thomas. Fine, you go ahead and starve for what I care,which isn't a lot! That frog is a useless cook, all his food is dull!" Gluttony snapped back while Thomas backed away nervously from the food court and left. Angrily,the ravenous sin swirled his wineglass and poured the wine all over the animal skeletons,while the cooking staff tried to escort him to the door. But then the pig skeletons all came too 

Wrath spat out his coffee before looking at the red eyed zombie animals and saying what was on Thomas's mind right now. "Gluttony, what the fuck are you doing!? You aren't meant to create real zombies,even animal ones. Thought you'd just make him binge on ice cream." The red haired Sin snapped. "Why are you here,Angry Chilli Pepper? I still haven't achieved what I want in this allegory of food waste. If he is not willing to admit I am needed,then I'll make him realise it. The world would pick it's plate of him if he did not eat!" 

"Yeah yeah,well you didn't do the whole mall locking thing,that was Risk's doing, not yours right?" Gluttony stroked his own chin,while the zombie pigs oinked menacingly at everyone else. "Yes,so what if he was respknsible? It was merely stage 1. This is stage 2 of my course. Of course,these undead cannot convert others into zombies." Some people wound up laughing at the zombie pigs,until someone got eaten due to being knocked over. Then everyone fled the ground floor in a panic away from the shuffling pigs,who snorted like Romero film extras. 

Everyone else wasn't packing weapons apart from the adults,but none of the zombie pigs could reach the people,for now. "Okay,that's just disgusting. Those poor piggies didn't deserve to be turned into zombies." Patton stated as he felt the urge to be sick in the men's toilets.


	3. cartoon Therapy with Gulttony

Emile Picani really wished he was not in the same room as Gluttony looked at him like a piece of meat. "Did Wrath put you up to this? I'm fine!"


End file.
